


Aqua on a Leash

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Deep throat, Domination, F/M, Gangbang, Pet Play, Public Use, Romance, blowjob, slut, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dating in Twilight Town after the fall of the Heartless, Ventus and Aqua and leading a content, if boring, life together. Full of just enough fluff and spice to keep it active.And Ventus knows how to keep Aqua on a tight leash. Namely with her libido.
Relationships: Aqua/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Aqua on a Leash

It was another long day at work, and work he didn’t quite enjoy. Long hours for moderate pay, and with a superior that both did just enough and too little to justify his position. Enough for those above, but not enough for those below. Not enough for someone like the young man walking home.  
  
Feet clicking as he trailed up the cobblestone street, stretching his back to loosen the sore muscles. He groaned into the setting sun, lighting up his auburn hair. Blue eyes blinked past the golden rays, squinting into the horizon. Bright as it was, it was still worth gazing at, especially when you were stuck in a ratty hole all day, or what his job amounted to.  
  
“Guess the sights are still worth seeing,” he spoke to himself, swinging his arms. “Makes a day easier to stand.” It wasn’t the only thing either.  
  
His home was just up ahead, a comfortable if inexpensive apartment shared with his roommate. The idea of her brought a grin to his face, flushed and full, as he pulled his keys from his jacket. The grin was still present when he slid it into the lock, unlatched the bolt, and swung the door open.  
  
“Ventus! You’re back!” The excited cheer came from inside the house, just as the young man entered.  
  
He was immediately greeted to the sight of his roommate, the tall blue-haired woman, wearing a long apron and a beaming smile. Blue eyes lighter than his own, matching the tint of her own hair, and emphasizing that large beautiful smile of hers. Bright as his own was, gloomy as his day had been, she made it all the better.  
  
“Hey Aqua, I’m home,” he spoke back, shutting the door with a shrug of his jacket. “How was your day? Good I hope?”  
  
“Just alright, not a lot to do, but I kept busy with some cooking.” He could smell it, and it wasn’t making his toes curl, so that was a bonus. “Cleaning wasn’t much of an issue either. Honestly, I didn’t realize how fast you could do it once you kept to it.”  
  
“I think you mean it doesn’t take long once you stay on top of it.” He laughed, even as he walked up to her. “It’s amazing how easily things are to maintain as long as you stay on top of them.” He kept to that thought process.  
  
Especially when he reached up, grabbed the back of her neck in a soft embrace, and pulled her to his lips. She hummed against him, the sound of smacking lips popping in the hallways.  
  
“It is easy, isn’t it?” She questioned back, forehead resting against his, giggling as if she were years younger. “I only wish cleaning and cooking was as immediately rewarding as this.”  
  
“Wish work was the same as well, but I’ll settle for a reward coming home instead.” Ventus pecked her cheek again, letting go of her. “Hope you think the same about me coming home.”  
  
“As opposed to you running off and meeting someone else?” He quirked an auburn brow at her, recognizing a trap when he heard one.  
  
“C’mon, I’m not Terra. I’m not falling for that.” Aqua laughed in response, waving a ladle at him he hadn’t seen.  
  
“Sorry! Sorry! Just thought I’d be able to get you with that.” She muffled her lips with the back of her hand. “I’m just so used to getting him to react with comments like that, or just teasing him.”  
  
“I think you mean Kairi teasing him, or some of the other princesses he saved,” Ventus rolled his eyes as he took his jacket off. “Just easy to tease a guy who thinks that stuff like dating and marriage is less important than fighting, up until he realizes what he’s missing out on.”  
  
No sooner were the words mentioned than did he feel Aqua come up behind him and wrap her arms about his torso. The same strong grip years of being a Keyblade Master had endowed her with, and with fingers curiously exploring his chest. Odd, because he knew she had already done that dozens of times by now.  
  
But the far more relevant mystery was the one he had missed, until he felt not only Aqua’s weight on his back, but two sharp nubs poking at him. He grinned as he knew what they were.  
  
“I’ll take that I’m observant… but I’ll admit, I missed that you were naked under that apron.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll give you benefit of the doubt, that you were focusing on my eyes.” Her hand found his chin, lightly pulling his head around until he was looking at her. This close, it was impossible to miss the blush. “A girl loves it when her man pays attention to what’s important.”  
  
She kissed him again, and he joined in. This time, with plenty of tongue, and more turns of the neck. Enough to have him squirm in her grip, hands moving from his chest to his neck, pulling Ventus close as he was pushed back against the table. He was quick to follow, hands moving further south, grabbing at her prodigious posterior, bare naked to his grip.  
  
Aqua mewled against his lips, shivering as his fingers took handfuls of her flesh, compliant and easy to work with. He hummed in satisfaction, especially as her fingers danced at the back of his head, swirling in his sharp locks and trying to find a mess to grab.  
  
Unsatisfied with finding little else to take hold of, she took a different approach.  
  
_WUMP!_ That being jumping up, mounting him, with only his pants in the way of their flesh. A piece of clothing both were coming to loathe.  
  
“I think we may need to go shopping tomorrow,” Aqua mused from above him, thighs gripping his waist. Ventus’s hands were tight on her ass, strong enough to hold her up. He barely forced air past his lips.  
  
“Why’s… that…?”  
  
“Because I think your clothes are too small for you.” She dove down for another kiss, letting her tongue tracing his teeth before slowly coming up for air. Her eyes never left his as she spoke. “Either you’re getting taller, or something else is getting harder.”  
  
“You’re one to talk.” Ventus didn’t give Aqua a moment before moving his hands from her bare ass to her hardly covered breasts, playing with them through the thin material of her apron. Her head bent back at the sensation, namely as his fingers played with the sharp nipples underneath. “I didn’t think these could be anymore obvious. No wonder Terra was serious when he suggested your armor get nipples put on them. Maybe he was afraid you’d cut right through it otherwise.”  
  
“Oh? You think… my nipples are that hard?” He did, but he certainly didn’t think that was a bad thing. “Well, maybe we should have made the greaves of your suit a bit longer.” There wasn’t enough time to ask why she thought that.  
  
Not when her hand ‘vanished’ into his pants, practically ripping his belt off in the process, and grabbing his cock.  
  
“Because with a cock comparable to the length of your _foot_ , it’s a wonder your codpiece didn’t go flying off as soon as you saw one of those Holy Heart Sluts.” She hissed the word, obviously not meaning it, but knowing exactly what got him aroused. And boy did she know it.  
  
Ventus grunted as Aqua’s experienced and practiced hand quickly pumped at his shaft. Up and down, beating past his underwear and letting his dickhead breathe. He was as exposed as her ass, and being jerked with her still mounted on top of him. There was hardly any distance between his pumping cock and her wanton pussy. He didn’t need experience to know she was dripping. He could feel her practically _painting_ his thighs.  
  
“It’s a good thing… I have a good sheath for it,” Ventus started mischievously. “One that matches it inch for inch, and is snug enough to keep it warm.” One of his hands let go of Aqua’s breasts, moving down to move her apron out of the way. She angled the cock head to her cunt, letting it flick back and forth over the wet lips. “And do you know the best part about this sheath?”  
  
“That it’s wet and willing?” Aqua broke character, biting her lip. Ventus saw it, and he used it.  
  
“Nope.” He grinned, even as he put his hand to her hips. “You have to guess, otherwise I’ll have to keep this cock out.” She didn’t believe him.  
  
Not until he kept her away from mounting him, hand holding her hips back. The playful musing devolved into aggravation quickly. Swallowing a ball in her throat, gyrating her hips, trying to let gravity pull her down, but it didn’t work. Ventus was no Terra, but Aqua was a woman. He had the advantage here.  
  
“C’mon, you’re smart Aqua. We haven’t fucked _all_ the intelligence out of your mind yet.” Despite her mounting desperation, she chuckled through her panting.  
  
“Is it… that you’ve known it all your life?” She licked her lips, fighting herself to keep her gaze on his eyes. The female gaze, obsessed with cylinders, especially those tan in color. Maybe a bit on the smaller side, but Ventus certainly had just what she needed~. “One that you’ve imagined fucking for years, and now y-you get to… whenever you want.”  
  
“Close, good try,” Ventus hummed, letting his own hips shake. “But nope, that’s not it.” She whined in response.  
  
“C’mon Ventus, don’t tease me like this.” Aqua flexed her legs, clearly trying to impale herself. “I didn’t get naked just in time for you you know… I-I need this, cooped up all day.”  
  
“And you’ll get it, just as soon as you tell me the best part… about this _sheath_.” She was getting annoyed, he could tell.  
  
“That it’s yours?” She put it out there. “That it’s me, you’re fucking.” Get colder. “That it’s…it’s one that Terra will never get…th-that I held it out for you all these years…th-th-that the princesses can’t compare!? C’mon!” She was bouncing now.  
  
But all she got was his cock rising through her lips and hitting her clit. Her aggravation was mounting harder and faster than she was mounting him.  
  
“You can do it, answer the question I mean. You’re a smart girl, even when you have cock on your mind.”  
  
“I’d rather have cock in my _cunt~!_ ” She mewled out, hoping the words would get him to relent. Her reward, or punishment, was to have him hold her hips harder, nearly getting his cock to fall away from her. Her whimper was audible. “ _Pleeease_. I’ve literally been waiting all day.”  
  
“I know you have, it’s kind of obvious.” He let go of her breasts with his other hand. _SLAP!_ And spanked her ass cheeks on the other side. Femcum dribbled from her wanton lips, drooling over his dick. It was enough to get both of her hands down there, trying to drag his dick into her if necessary. “And great as that feels, I think I’d prefer if you just let me fuck you.”  
  
“I _want_ you to _fuck me_ till I _scream_.”  
  
“Then _answer_ the _question~._ ” Ventus sang the words like a curse and Aqua did her best not to scream as it took hold.  
  
“B-Because I’m tall, because I’m thin, in shape, tight, loose, wanton, yours… because I’m Aqua the Keyblade Master who helped banish the Organization and Xemnas and I _want your dick!_ ” She hoped that was it, desperately.  
  
It wasn’t.  
  
“You really don’t seem to get it.” Ventus let out with a sigh.  
  
“No, I don’t, so… j-just tell me so we can-”  
  
“So I guess I’ll have to play the part of teacher now and punish you.” The words were haunting.  
  
The loss of heat of his cockhead against her cunt was damning.  
  
“ _Noooo_ ,” Aqua mewled out, refusing to let go of his dick. It didn’t help, not when the surprisingly strong man easily pushed her back, until she was resting on her haunches, just over his knees. Bitter tears nearly slipped out of her equally blue gaze, but they didn’t make the young man she was literally begging for cock from flinch.  
  
He was a Keyblade Master as well, so _of course_ , he knew how to control himself. He hadn’t spent years in the Darkness, getting surrounded by Heartless dicks the size of skyscrapers.  
  
“I have to punish you,” Ventus spoke again, tapping her hip with his free hand, even with his cock all but rigidly pointing up. “But like any good punishment, it has to be one that helps remind you what you made a mistake on.”  
  
“I-I didn’t make a-”  
  
“Hup up up!” Ventus put a finger to Aqua’s mouth, holding her hips down with his other. “I am telling you that there is something you don’t realize, and frankly, it should be obvious.” She started to grind on his thigh, ruining his pants with her femcum. “Especially when you do things like that.”  
  
“L-Like what?” Her voice shivered. “What do you want me to-to say? I just… just _fuck_ me~.”  
  
“I will, after I punish you.” Her head whipped back so hard, Ventus thought for a moment Aqua was smacked. Up until she looked back down at him, hands clamped desperately tight around his dick.  
  
“F-Fine… what’s your punishment, _Ventus?_ ”  
  
The young man grinned, well aware what her punishment was going to be.

* * *

Aqua didn’t expect this. She didn’t _want_ this.  
  
She wanted to be bent over and fucked by Ventus, reamed until she was unable to sit down or fucked so hard up her cunt that her legs had to stay spread for weeks! The kind of unnatural sex that would make the heartless blush and the nobodys desperate for the sensation! But she got neither of those, of course not. Because Ventus was trying to prove some unmentionable point.  
  
“ _HMM!_ ” And it began with her biting a gag in her mouth, walking down the streets with legs bared and a marker swinging from a string on her hips. Were that it alone, that would be bad enough.  
  
But no, she wasn’t just walking, she was being _led_. Led on a leash with a tight collar about her throat. Her fingers couldn’t even reach for it, they couldn’t even _scratch_ at it. Not when they were bound behind her back in an armbinder, long and taut enough that her elbows clicked together, forcing her to push her chest outward in a manner begging for attention.  
  
The braless corset, opened to let her naked tits breathe the air and let all admirers see her, didn’t help.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Ventus asked her over her shoulder. Her bare feet clapped on the cobblestone of the city street, just as she swiftly waved her blue hair left and right, hard enough to nearly whip it denial. “Oh? But I was so sure you would. I even made sure we did this on a work night. Less people.”  
  
Less people. Less people to see her walking all but _completely_ naked down the streets, led on a leash like a bitch. No, this was worse than naked. Because if she was naked, then she would be able to run and hide. But instead, she was bound and gagged, making her not only exposed and vulnerable, but unable to defend herself. They could take pictures of her naked body walking down the street and jerk off to it. They could make _porn_ of her!  
  
“Are you sure you’re not enjoying it?” Ventus asked again. She couldn’t so much as growl as she wobbled behind him, chest swinging with bound arms. “Because I can tell from here that your pussy is awfully wet for someone who isn’t excited.”  
  
Gagged or not, Aqua had nothing to say. Not unless it was going to get the arm binder off of her so she could frig herself… or jump on Ventus to finally fuck her.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’re almost done.” He started. “I just wanted to give you a little walk, see if you could understand what it is about you that makes you so perfect for me? My little sheath.” Little nothing. He had to be little for that.  
  
But if she _was_ , then she’d tell him over and over again, so long as his cock got into her cunt faster. There was no too soon now.  
  
“Though it doesn’t look like you quite get it yet, and that’s too bad.” Ventus stopped and approached her, holding out his hand towards her face. She let him cup her cheek, hoping he’d bend his other hand into her snatch next. “We’ve been walking for hours now, you’re still desperate for a good fucking, but you don’t seem to get why.”  
  
“ _MPHP!”_ She let out again into her gag, but only proceeded to dribble drool over herself, falling down her breasts before hitting the street. Ventus laughed at her, and her scowl deepened.  
  
“Sorry, but that’s adorable.” He raised his hands, grabbed a tit, and squeezed.  
  
“ _HNGHG~~!_ ” She let out, legs shivering at the sensation. One strong enough to send currents of lightning running through her.  
  
“Do you have a better idea now?” Ventus asked. Aqua mumbled uselessly against her gag, staring at him with trembling eyes. “Ah, here, maybe you just need a mouth to talk with. At least before fucking with.”  
  
The insult was ignored, especially when he traced his finger around the rubber gag, pulling it out and letting the pocket of drool fall with it. Cascading down her breasts and abdomen, over the corset she wore, Aqua let out a wheezy sigh, still held back by the armbinders.  
  
“You… take this off…” she started out of breath.  
  
“Not until you tell me why you’re a good sheath.” He could use a better metaphor, especially if she was going to walk around like a whore. “But if you’re not going to realize it yourself, then maybe you just need someone to help you.”  
  
“You mean you?” Hope filled her.  
  
“No, I mean like _them_.” Hope left her.  
  
“Would you look at that… I guess Little V was being honest.” Especially as she heard the voices.  
  
Heard and turned to see at least three men approaching her. All of them looked sturdy and tall, built like many of the monsters they had fought years before, and grinning maliciously at her. They were pointing, bumping fists, practically drooling, and she could see it all under the light of the night.  
  
That, and the tent in their pants.  
  
“V-Ventus?” She started to speak. “What… what is…”  
  
“This is part of why you’re perfect.” The words didn’t catch her off guard.  
  
_SLAP!_ “ _HNGH~!_ ” The slapping of his hand against her wet cunt did. Palm against her clit, dragging fingers up her slit, teasing her in front of the strange men!  
  
“V-Ventus! St-top! They’re… they’re…”  
  
“Watching you, admiring you. Probably thinking of all the different ways they’re going to fuck you.” She shivered. “And you’re getting wet over it. I can feel it, like you’re making a river out of this cunt.”  
  
He put fingers between her lips, and spread her. Aqua’s thighs opened up as if on command, though he didn’t say a word. Hot air only left her as he continued to present her like the golden calf for them to fuck. And the men… they were eager.  
  
“Why don’t you guys write out _everything_ you want to do to her.” Ventus grabbed the pen dangling from her hips and held it up. The cap flew off with a _pop_. “ _Anywhere_ you want. Go for it.” He slid away from her with the words.  
  
“W-Wait!” But they didn’t.  
  
“Wow! What a fucking whore!” The first man came up, grabbing the pen before grabbing her chin. He angled her, making her tongue fall out, even as he angled the pen at her cheeks. “You had a gag in here before, but I think you want something a bit _longer_ between these cheeks!” Aqua could only mewl as she felt the cool tip of the marker begin to stain her cheeks and chin.  
  
“You’re one to talk! Ain’t it obvious that this is what really needs to be marked up?” Even with her head angled up and _forced_ to stare into the eyes of the man writing on her face, she could feel another one of them between her legs, writing up her thigh. She was all but _wetting_ herself as he did it. “This bitch _wants_ it.”  
  
“Here, there, and _everywhere!_ ” The last spoke, getting between Aqua and the first man to stain her breasts. “Like any good ride, she just needs some decal.”  
  
“Make sure she knows _exactly_ what she’s worth.”  
  
“Won’t be hard. There aren’t that many ways to write worthless!”  
  
“But you know what’s great about something being worthless.” _SLAP!_ The comment came with a spank to her ass, reddening her cheeks. “They’re never hard to find.”  
  
“Everywhere from trash heaps to open fields, worthless things lying everywhere. And this worthless bitch-on-a-leash has got the cunt juices flowing to show how much she enjoys it.” Aqua, even with her mouth being released, couldn’t deny it.  
  
The men stepped back, grinning at her wavering body, as Aqua did her best to remain upright. It was almost impossible.  
  
Looking down and seeing the bright marks streaked across her breasts, circling around her nipples, before looking between her thighs at the words written down them. OPEN FOR ALL and FUCKABLE PUSSY laden across them. She wished for a mirror to see what was written on her face, but she knew it wouldn’t be flattering. It would be another open invitation to draw attention to her lurid expression… and mouth…  
  
These men knew how sexual and _open_ she was. They didn’t hesitate to go in on her.  
  
“You have an idea now, Aqua?” Ventus asked. “I can see the lights turning in that head of yours. Go on, say it.” He held out his arms. “Why is it I like to fuck you?”  
  
Aqua’s uneasy lips lifted into a lurid grin.  
  
“ _Because I’m easy~,”_ Aqua sang the words, even as she shook her bare ass towards Ventus. Him, and the gang of young men around him. “I’m an _easy pussy_ , wandering the streets looking for something to _fill me up~_. I don’t need love or compassion, not after I went through the darkness. All I need is a long _hard cock_ to remind me of just how _easy_ I am to defeat~.” The denotation of FUCKABLE PUSSY made that clear.  
  
Her eyes were _screwed_ as she spoke, just as hard as she wanted to be. Bent together so hard that any further and they’d be staring at each other. Magic must have crept into her again, because her gaze felt like it was being seen through the lens of hearts, matched with her cunt dripping more than she was drooling. Aqua’s tongue was out to match it all, slobbering over the markings of CUM HERE pointed at her mouth.  
  
Wanton, waiting, graffitied, and admitting it.   
  
The men didn’t wait for permission.  
  
“Well- _HIIIGH~!_ ” Aqua practically screamed as one of them slammed his cock into her cunt, hitting into her depths fast enough to make her cervix tremble. Muscled hips slapped her ass like a spanking, and her tied back arms writhed in the tight binding. It was a miracle she was even standing! “ _Hugh… Ugh… HU-MPHP~!_ ” Then it made much more sense.  
  
As another one of the men came up and fucked her mouth. Hands at her hair, pulling her back until the demoralizing graffiti across her forehead looked back up at him. A cock in her mouth, tongue swirling around it, and the message of FREE DEPOSITS written prominently across her. The tears were that of joy.  
  
“This one is a keeper!” The man fucking her from behind proudly stated. “Usually I gotta pay someone my paycheck to let me plow them. This one’ll do it for the low cost of a cum deposit!” _WHAP!_ The smack on her ass was a harsh reminder that he wasn’t just right, he was _over-selling her_.  
  
Namely because the harsh beating at her was making her cunt clench harder and harder. The reddening of her cheeks behind her mirrored by the blush working at her cheeks. Cheeks billowed out as a cock was beating in and out of her mouth, slobber falling past her tongue and lips, staining her chin as the abuse continued.  
  
“No doubt about that! Man! Here I thought Ventus was just playing with us!”  
  
“I’d never lie to you guys. You’re the only ones keeping me sane at work.”  
  
“Too bad there’s no one to keep your pet sane at home when you’re gone!” One of the men, Aqua couldn’t tell who, grabbed her hair and pulled. The cock already pounding at the back of her throat was able to shove its way down the final few inches into her throat, clogging her esophagus and choking her. She came again under the harsh abuse. “I bet this little minx frigs herself to you while you're gone. That, or rounds up the community to fuck her ass.”  
  
“Nah, she doesn’t do that. She needs to be tied up first.” No she didn’t. “Sometimes she’ll settle for just having me hold her hands down, mixing up her clothes until they’re tied tight enough around her legs she can’t move.” … Maybe she did.  
  
“ _GLACH! GLACH~ TGLACH~_ ~ _!_ ” Aqua was drowning herself on the dick in her mouth, slobbering over it as she tried to find a way to speak. It was a worthless act, especially as her tongue was being beaten into circles by the thick cock in her mouth. If only Ventus could compare~.  
  
“I love it! Speaking of, move over dude, I want in!” She didn’t see who was speaking or what about. Not until she felt the cock buried in her cunt shift, almost dragging her already hanging body sideways. A pair of hands grabbed at her bound arms, pulling them to wrench her back. The feeling almost made her arms feel like they’d pop out of her shoulders.  
  
Then her cunt felt like it was being spread further. Then it felt like it was tearing in two. Then it felt like her legs were doing the splits without a sense of balance.  
  
Then Aqua screamed against the cock in her mouth, cumming almost violently as she felt her cunt walls being spread to the point of tearing. She clenched, only to feel herself expand, her womb being crushed and anal passageway the same.  
  
All of it, because there were two dicks up her cunt, and Aqua’s mind felt like it was melting.  
  
“You calling her a keeper?” One of the men spoke. “I’d call her a prize to keep! Mount her _in_ the wall so you can fuck this cunt whenever you need a break!”  
  
“Put half her ass outside so you can charge for it. Bet you could keep that gag in her so no one will mind when she starts to scream.”  
  
“Make it a stall! Just cart it ‘round town and write the price on her ass cheeks! No one will miss that while they’re slapping her down!”  
  
“Make sure you got both ends covered. Make the mouth a ‘cleaner’ and you can save on towels. Be a shame for when the bums scrounge up the cash to fuck this little pet.” _SLAP!_ The man slapped her face, while her nose was buried into the pubes of his dick.  
  
Aqua wet herself, and her mind was starting to lose track of where she was.  
  
Oh she was easy, _so easy_. Ventus was right about her. She was the easiest cunt in all of Twilight Town to find and fuck. The idea of her being some hard to get prize? Nonsense! All someone needed to fuck her was a working cock.  
  
Bonus to them if they found her in arm binders like this, tied up and marked. Then she’d be even easier to go to town on. She’d have no complaints~.  
  
“You want in on this? She is your bitch.”  
  
“Nah, I’ll get enough of her back home. You guys deserve to let off some steam, and this receptacle of hers needs it.”  
  
“I like the sound of that! But I ain’t gonna be a baby daddy. No ‘fense, but I don’t know if this bitch is a wolf in slut’s clothing.” What clothing~. “So on that note.”  
  
Even through the dick violently spreading her throat out, Aqua managed to whine in disappointment. It hardly lasted, not when the man fucking her mouth had grabbed her by the roots of her hair and ears, treating them like handlebars. The disappointment was even shorter lived than that.  
  
Namely because the vanished dick reappeared up her ass, spreading the winking hole without a care for her comfort.  
  
She came around the only cock in her cunt, and the slobber slipping past the thrusting dick in her mouth was startling to bubble with foam.  
  
“That’s a great idea man! Where are all your plans at work for this stuff!” The _other_ man fucking her spoke up.  
  
“This was great Ventus! This one was a hell of a lot better than that Kairi girl. Sora’s whore’s got nothing on this slut.”  
  
“Or that gang bitch, the one with the four kids who fight all the time? Olette! That’s her! She’s so loose because all she does is lie back with her legs tied around her head.”  
  
“Most natural position, kind of like Aqua’s here.” Someone was petting her hair, even as someone else grabbed and fucked it. All the blue-haired woman could see were pubes scratching at her chin and listen to ball slapping at her face. “Tied up, used, and easily available. She’s got the training those girls don’t. So, trust me, she’ll stay tight for a long time to go.”  
  
“Sure glad for that! Cause here… comes… load one!” The meaning was obvious.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Especially as Aqua felt her asshole being filled, backend up with cum. It was enough to make her legs cross and cum, spraying her thighs with her own juices, making the degrading words written across her smear. _SPURT!_ Then the cock in her mouth had her shooting the liquid out of her nose, splashing back against her face as she was grinded against.  
  
Trapped between _three_ men, and all of them fucking her as if tomorrow was never gonna come. She sure was though, so hard that the former Keyblade Master didn’t know if it was possible to stop! She was just… melting… and still not fast enough to get the armbinder to undo itself. All she could do was scratch against the leather, her mind slowly spinning the drain.  
  
“Ah… that was good.”  
  
“You said it. And just so I don’t forget it.” Aqua felt something scratch down her thigh, before the familiar sound of a cap _popping_ back into place hit her. “That was one.”  
  
“Yup, round one.” Ventus spoke up beside her. Aqua, still balanced on a trio of cocks, glanced over at him. Seeing the man she roomed with jerking his dick, far smaller than the men around her, and admiring her position. She stared at him, even as he grinned at her. “I did promise you guys the night though. And trust me, like any woman after she’s cum, Aqua is only going to get easier to handle.”  
  
“Easier than this? Man, if you’re right about that, you better bring her into the office in a bag, just so we can fuck her during lunch!”  
  
“There’s a thought. I bet she wouldn’t even mind it, tied up and writhing.” She would… she would enjoy it. “But before we do that… let’s finish up tonight.”  
  
And finish they would… over and over again.

* * *

They were home, _finally_. Aqua didn’t even realize it at first.  
  
“ _HWAgh~!_ ” Not until she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground, right at the foot of the bed.  
  
“Oops! Sorry about that, forgot your arms were still bound,” Ventus spoke up quickly, kneeling at her side. “Didn’t mean for you to hit the ground that hard. But you’re good, right?” He looked her over, carefully, taking stock of what was and wasn’t obvious.  
  
She was okay, in a sense of the word. Just a sense.  
  
Because _some_ people might say that a blue-haired woman tied up in an armbinder, a braless corset, lewd writing across her face and thighs, finished up with cum dripping out of her cunt and ass would be the farthest thing from okay. Raped even could qualify. If not because of all that, then because she was breathless and unresponsive, shivering with rolling orgasms.  
  
Then again, Ventus could tell that Aqua’s crossed eyes, doughy smile, and _present_ orgasms meant she was better than okay.  
  
“You’re good,” he spoke back, almost pridefully. Matched by him tapping the side of her face, petting her. “Probably better than good, because you finally realized why you’re the best sheath, am I right? The perfect little hole for me to fuck.”  
  
Despite her nigh unresponsive position, Ventus had little issue with whipping his cock out, still hard despite the loads he had blown, matched by the many other men who had taken her tonight.  
  
_WHAP!_ He let it wrap against her face. Probably the only thing to make her respond.  
  
_“MPH~!_ ” And the former Keyblade Master ‘responded’ by lifting her head up just enough to wrap her head around the shaft of his cock, suckling it.  
  
“Wet, wanton, and _easy_. That’s the most important part.” He combed her hair, damp with cum and sweat. She didn’t answer with words, Aqua instead moving up to suck the tip of his dick. “Easy and desperate enough to take this much even after going through the ringer with a bunch of strangers.”  
  
Hearty eyes looked up at him from the end of his dick, the bound woman struggling on her unsupported side. Her smile, tipped on each side by the black inked words ‘ _EASY’_ and ‘ _BITCH’_ , were a nice touch.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not. I got work tomorrow.” The smile fell almost immediately. “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you again tomorrow, but I do have to get some sleep, and so do you, right? Can’t jump on dick unless you’re awake to enjoy it. No dream drop distance here.”  
  
Her lips puckered as his cock slid from her mouth, just avoiding the tip of her tongue as it reached out to lavish him. He grinned, messing her hair until she was forced to fall back to the floor, legs squirming what they could. Ventus could tell that with the orgasms still roaming through her well-fucked cunt, she wasn’t going to be standing. Not after he had to carry her back here.  
  
“Just relax Aqua. Get on your back, or front, or whatever, and let all that cum covering you keep you warm.” He patted her cheek, smearing the cum stains into her skin.  
  
He looked down her body, counting the tally marks on her inner thighs, just beneath the corset to keep her from bending too much. He lost count at twenty.  
  
“That much cum in you, you’ll be fine. I gotta hit the hay though.” With as much warning he stood up, towering over Aqua.  
  
“ _MPHa~!_ ” She let out, throat probably too fucked to speak straight. He grinned, but didn’t answer. She already knew what was happening.  
  
Instead, Ventus kicked off his shoes, stripped his shirt off and walked around his bed. With a pleasured sigh, he twisted and fell down, bouncing on the bedspread. Pillows and sheets billowed about him, holding him close in the dark silence of his home. All of that holding him close, and with his well-used cock drying with his roommate's drool all over it.  
  
It was a good night.  
  
“Good night Aqua,” Ventus called out. “Have some pleasant dreams.” A mewling sound was his response, met by the thrashing of an ass lifting and falling onto the floor, desperate but unwilling to move. He listened to it, loving the white noise.  
  
No, it was a _perfect_ night.


End file.
